nuestro cielo
by flawlesscode
Summary: la vida esta llena de decisiones, una de ellas no siempre suele ser la correcta


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a3a5df8838fbc766872e53554ba9a12"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Eres lo más hermoso en este mundo, Arthur..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966b22434332955d2263353c38061a51"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Que pesado se vuelve un cuerpo cuando carece de vida en el... ojala ese estúpido "ángel" cumpla con su parte./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb3ad1c48c2b91ff36e6f6c32579f98c"¿Sabes?, yo te amo Arthur, como no tienes ni idea, pero esto me superó con creces, yo, que te jure proteger de todo mal... pero no te protegí del mayor peligro de tu vida... yo, yo y mi amor demencial supongo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfde9bd7e9a0f6b8d3ba4b74cb37951f"-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e70aa547658e7a1b4ef8bae4366a47c"- Arthur tú... tú me gustas. ¿Q-quisieras salir conmigo?- oh dios nunca olvidare la cara y la reacción que tuviste cuando me declare, menos tu respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91fd35c66fd95ee59ee2f2cfd1369dea"-¡idiota! ¡T-tardaste mucho!- entre lágrimas empezaste a sonreír de ¿dicha?, ¿de alivio y felicidad por que me declare? No lo sé, pero juro que, aunque no quería dejar de ver tu sonrisa mis ganas de besarte pudo más y sellamos todo con un beso un tanto inocente en ese entonces, quien hubiera imaginado que estaríamos juntos, bueno tal vez nuestros amigos, familia, los profesores incluso el psicólogo del instituto lo veían venir, pero la cosa es que nosotros lo creímos imposible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b518e3bc8af882159a479afb6139529"O la vez que dimos aquel paso y tuvimos nuestra primera vez en esa fiesta, aunque en un principio fue solo una excusa para pasar fuera de casa una noche en semana de escuela, solo diré que, el destino quería que terminemos así, una cosa era encontrar una cama, pero condones, vaselina y un consolador (el cual no usamos por motivos obvios) era cosa o del diablo o de Francis pero es cómo lo mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55e3d8096fb766a69567fb28c8b72334"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sentir nuestras pieles juntas y la forma de entregarse el uno al otro fue tan especial que quería que esa noche no terminara nunca./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e59594e82b61a9e5dbe0239a6e8dc3a3"Cuantos años pasamos juntos... ¿Siete? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Debo contar los años que fuimos amigos más lo que estuvimos de pareja y al estar casados? En fin nuestra boda fue épica, llena de color y amor de todos en especial de los amigos inseparables que teníamos, esos que estuvieron desde el principio de todo, el apoyo de la familia y el mutuo amor que sentíamos. Todo fue espléndido, incluso cuando a Francis se le ocurrió ayudar a Kiku sin que este se lo pidiera a demostrar su sorpresa y termino explotando el pastel de bodas, casi se convirtió en homicidio la fiesta hasta que llego Gilbert con otro pastel preparado por veneciano, porque sospechaba que algo así pasaría cuando supo que tipo de sorpresa tenia Kiku , y al despedirnos cuando a todos se les ocurrió de broma lanzarnos condones en vez de arroz, tu cara era todo un poema y no podía dejar de reír ante la situación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4352279644c8f8495c407afc0ca18ae9"La luna de miel, oh Arthur, admitiré que tú siempre tienes el poder de hcerme sentir todo como la primera vez, los besos, las caricias, el acto mismo de hacer el amor, todo. Siempre usamos protección en todo momento, y ojala hubiera sido así siempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="213acaef20c051109140328c44c1da5a"Así no te hubieras ido... No me mal intérpretes, me alegraba que ello pasara, incluso creo que hubiéramos amado juntos aquella existencia que ya no habita en ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37d85d78efa51f0474d4747b74f0b03"Dime Arthur, ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta que llevabas una vida dentro tuyo?, todo por una noche cualquiera como otra, donde al entregarlo todo nos pasamos la protección, y creamos lo más puro que se puede hacer por amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f936d3aa8a9118abacb6832f50adc9a"Mierda yo era feliz Arthur, muy feliz, sino hubiera visto la miseria y el dolor en que está sumido este mundo, bueno... fui consciente de el pero no quise verlo haciéndome el ciego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bec03d64a9d17aa6db34a5b820098c76""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver Alfred/span/em~em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81eab68506be7509557749b70b033fba"Cuando llegue a casa después del shock de ver un homicidio frente a mis ojos y lo peor fue, que el tipo se parecía a ti, demasiado a ti, al verte en el sofá leyendo tu libro tan tranquilamente pude al fin explotar en llanto, tu no supiste como calmarme, hasta que te desvaneciste de repente en mis brazos y me asuste. Según tú estuviste bien y no quisiste ir al doctor conmigo ese día, ¿por miedo? ¿Sospechabas de aquel pequeño? Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras aquella vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c381ba2b39a44741edf5627ae3fec5"Oh tus mejillas aún siguen húmedas de dos tipos de líquidos, una de tus lágrimas y la otra de... de sangre, ¿por qué? ¿Si tanto procure de no lastimarte? Hubiera entregado mi vida de no ser porque te entregue mi cielo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e682d1cd211d299c77d166e6b46ffca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Es lo correcto, debes hacerlo ya que aquel niño es como un ángel, pero al nacer se corromperá con el mundo y el que concibió se echará la culpa... tu deseas mantenerlos bajo el basto paraíso ¿no es verdad?, pero para que eso ocurra un sacrificio tendrás que hacer, solo tu podrás hacerlo, porque solo tú le podrás entregar tu cielo, pero los dos deben irse juntos... ¿de acuerdo?- /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ese ángel por un momento me pareció raro pero muy tarde me di cuenta, que con la forma de engañar era un maldito demonio y yo caí de estúpido en su encanto, si solo hubiera sabido que esto era producto de mi cerebro cayendo, tocando fondo-/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6f7c3e4fccc4967ecc26c00d12b48ec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Eso significa que.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a504363810d7e3742eb6ff8dd0a67b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"...Tendrás que matarlos Alfred.../span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2b6b3d8e4bb316d09be03457a526d7d"Dime Arthur aunque sé que no me vas a responder... ¿tú me perdonaras algún día? ¿Tú crees que nuestro hijo o hija perdonará al idiota que por padre pudo tener?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b0ba16eaedd657efd78b0cea0519211"Nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo cuando tome el arma para cometer la decisión más difícil en mi vida. Yo creo que te debes preguntar ¿seré consciente de lo que hice? ¿Entenderé que jamás te volveré a ver? ¿Valió la pena haberlo hecho? Aunque creo que la más importante sería ¿crees que esto es una muestra de amor?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47e1235db4a261be88b50a55d3bd1a10"Nunca pensé que tú me dirías que esperabas un bebé el día en que fue elegido el que te vallas, debiste creer que sería un momento de dudas y aceptación, pero no el día de tu muerte. La emoción y el arrepentimiento casi ganan de no haberlo hecho, pero solo fue un minuto, como un impulso a través del engaño que causa el momento, disfrazado de abrazo por la emoción que sentía pero que no era el motivo de ello, fue tan rápido que solo sentí una convulsión de tu cuerpo y un ¿Por qué?, tan suave como un susurro, te aferraste a mí para no caerte y después te separaste violentamente, me lo escupiste, agarraste tu vientre y lo dijiste todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d564d303a8e9327bacda51b8f4ba23c"-estoy embarazado imbécil porque... ¿¡por qué!? Si no querías esto me hubiera alejado.. yo..y - caíste en tus rodillas sin soltar tu vientre, empezaste a llorar y mirar a la nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acb50a8db5cd20225c1c83fc3ccd153d"-Arthur...-fue lo único que podía decir, el dolor de verte así, tú la persona que jure no lastimar, a quien amo más que a nadie... perdón, en verdad lo siento, aunque te opusiste en un momento a que te abrazara, dejaste ejercer resistencia después, supongo que tus fuerzas se iban, me pregunto por qué no te fuiste de la casa, gritar por ayuda, llamar siquiera a la policía... ¿será que estabas confundido? ¿Creyendo que todo esto era un sueño? Yo creo que era una pesadilla de mal gusto.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a52db5abe5ec0c44ae03dca55efb608"Lo único que salía de tu boca era un por que... el cual nunca respondí... aferrándome a ti para no olvidar tu calor, tu voz, aunque no me gustara tu mirada, de perdido, destrozado... quería guardarlo todo de igual manera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580cda0e85be485e5f8c739ef9bcefcd"Una palabra más salió de mi boca antes de sentir tu último suspiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="361db974650e38fdc1711291fd239760"-te amo... - mientras tu solo observas a quien te lo dijo, con la mirada casi apagada sin dar respuesta alguna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae022bfec41433a084ebcef48907fb0c"Después tus ojos se fueron cayendo lentamente y pude dejar de sentir tu respiración entre mis brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f410a99927e9d20bf07259d64ece430"Abrace tú cuerpo un momento más, para luego tomar mi celular./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0a3baf770ae09e312758c7a85117b06"-911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="998be920f3b11f67f52b04b58fc4d620"-vivo en la gran avenida xxx y eh matado a mi esposo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd925b92b6eda881ebe0dadb42c134bc"-... llegara una patrulla lo más rápido posible, quédate al teléfono y no hagas nada, ¿de acuerdo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="239fbd79bbe632c0c25dfdfa236c884d"En menos de 10 minutos llego la policía golpeando la puerta, me apuntaron con sus armas y puse mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Sin ninguna resistencia de mi parte, me llevaron a la estación de policía, donde inicialmente procedieron a interrogarme los detectives locales, para posteriormente derivarme a un interrogatorio con un psicólogo forense y un psiquiatra, quienes amablemente me preguntaron por lo ocurrido, les conté todo lo que hice ese día y sobre como presencie el homicidio pasado, como la voz que me dijo la manera en la que podía salvar a Arthur, sobre cómo vivimos juntos a su lado, lo feliz que me hacía... Todo en realidad. Ellos solo me miraban atentamente y de vez en cuando tomaban apuntes en sus cuadernos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51640e30acb644f164bcfca357f5faa2"Llegado el juicio, se me declaro interdicto por demencia, puesto que representaba un riesgo para mí mismo y para la gente a mí alrededor, por lo que necesitaba someterme a una terapia y a cuidados intensivos. Una vez presentadas todas las evidencias el juez sentencio lo siguiente:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce5e289b0299a3f17420c42830216f81"-Esta corte ha llegado al veredicto de que Alfred F. Jones es culpable por el doble homicidio en primer grado de su difunto cónyuge y del menor que llevaba en sus entrañas, siendo derivado a cumplir su condena de cadena perpetua al centro psiquiátrico estatal. Se cierra la sesión dando este caso por cerrado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca4964d5b666b6a7916567fbd308321"Han pasado ya 3 años desde que estoy aquí Arthur, te extraño mucho ¿sabes?, espero que algún día poder volver a vernos una vez más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="661d18f0c5dfa32737c84c56d39f2636""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hiciste lo correcto Alfred... hiciste lo correcto"/span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
